


zombies? really?

by slapshxt



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slapshxt/pseuds/slapshxt
Summary: dylan thinks it's a good idea to open the team group chat with the question of who would survive in a zombie apocalypse





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is me completely shitposting and I don't regret it at all

dylan: i was thinking  
justin: don't hurt yourself  
dylan: shut up  
dylan: like I was saying, who do you think would survive in a zombie apocalypse  
green: zombies? really?  
brendan: not you  
riley: me, obviously  
luke: you'd die in 2 minutes riley  
brendan: luke you would trip and fall and die without a zombie doing anything  
luke: die smitty  
justin: it would be me im the strongest  
riley: strongest my ass  
dylan: im the fastest though, i could get away better then all of you  
Andreas: excuse you  
Andreas: bitch  
helm: it would be me, aa, and larks  
green: you're all wrong  
green: no zombie would want to kill zetterberg. he's too pretty.  
niklas: i know  
dylan: we don't have a concrete answer yet  
dylan: it's okay if you just all want to say me and get this over with  
tatar: never  
nyquist: never ever  
tatar: it's me and gus  
drew: that's funny  
luke: shut up all of you its me  
steve: i can spear all the zombies  
drew: i think we need to pick teams  
drew: all the old guys on one team  
ericsson: interesting  
niklas: we have experience  
tatar: let the dinosaurs die first  
petr: excellent plan tats  
niklas: go away  
jurco: your knee is being held together by paper clips and gum, kronner  
jimmy: shots fired  
Ericsson: can i switch teams now  
helm: we don't want you  
riley: you're not on our team helm you're too old  
helm: but  
helm: im FAST  
nyquist: he can stay  
nyquist: and be the first to go  
helm: choke  
green: on this dick  
nyquist: stop  
luke: so just two teams then  
danny: three teams  
justin: why??  
danny: because no one wants to be on a team with miller  
drew: and why is this u fuck  
danny: everytime you score you scream it's Miller time and i can't be on a team where everytime you kill a zombie you scream this  
drew: ITS  
drew: MILLER  
andreas: don't you dare  
drew: TIME  
danny: dammit it  
brendan: WE STILL DONT HAVE AN ANSWER  
justin: i thought it was henrik  
dylan: petty zetty  
niklas: it's henrik  
petr: just because you sucked his dick once doesn't mean he'd survive  
Riley: HE WHAT  
brendan: you're late Riley  
niklas: i can't confirm anything  
alexey: it would be pavel  
green: he left idiot  
Alexey: exactly. he'd leave before the spread started  
nyquist: that's smart actually  
tatar: it's still henrik  
danny: can we all confirm its henrik and move on  
nyquist: ok it's him  
green: sure  
alexey: fine  
Dylan: im second then  
Andreas: i guess  
helm: dibbs on third  
justin: I was RIGHT  
brendan: don't get to happy  
jimmy: his beard is better then Rick grimes  
petr: don't push it  
luke: it's (me) henrik  
Riley: im saying yes so you all shut up  
niklas: you finally listened to me  
Drew: it's zetterberg time  
Danny: die, drew  
Ericsson: where is he anyways  
dylan: probably napping he's 0ld  
henrik: im right here  
henrik: and i hate you all


End file.
